Hooffield and McColt families
The Hooffield and McColt families are two families of Earth ponies featured in the season five episode The Hooffields and McColts. They live in a region of Equestria called the Smokey Mountains.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Ancestry The Hooffield and McColt families are descended from Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt respectively. Long ago, the two—best friends at the time—settled in the valley at the base of the Smokey Mountains. They promised to "protect and preserve the valley for all its adorable furry inhabitants", but their views on how to do so conflicted. Grub wanted to plant crops to feed the animals, but Piles wanted to build the animals some shelter. Their disagreement and conflicting ideas eventually escalated into a feud, which took a toll on the land and animals, and over time, the Hooffields and McColts settled onto opposing mountaintops. Current generation The current generation of Hooffields and McColts are led by Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt respectively. Both family heads are considerably belligerent and short-tempered, especially in regards to the feud between their clans, though Big Daddy McColt is the louder-voiced of the two. The Hooffield family is skilled in farming, and their cutie marks all relate to vegetation; they grow pumpkins, tomatoes, and other fruits and vegetables, which they use as ammo to attack the McColts. However, they are poor builders, and their farmhouses tend to easily collapse. Conversely, the McColt family is skilled in building, as evidenced by their more structurally sound fort, but they are poor farmers; they either have to go into town to get their food or eat whatever the Hooffields throw at them. Big Daddy later appears in Fluttershy Leans In to help Fluttershy build her dream animal sanctuary. In The Last Problem, Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt attend Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. Big Daddy also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Family truce At the time of Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy's visit to the Smokey Mountains, the Hooffields and McColts have been feuding for so long that they have forgotten why they are feuding in the first place. Their method of feuding mostly consists of firing objects at one another with cannons. Twilight and Fluttershy try to get the two sides to come to an understanding, but their attempts fail largely due to Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt's stubbornness. When Ma Hooffield orchestrates an invasion of the McColt family fort by hiding her family members in a large carrot cake, the families' feud erupts into a furious fistfight. Through Fluttershy and the valley animals, the Hooffields and McColts realize what a damaging effect their feud has had on the land. They put aside their differences and declare a truce, and they erect a large water fountain in honor of their founding ancestors. Smokey Mountains The Smokey Mountains are a region of Equestria that serves as the Hooffields and McColts' home. The region consists of two adjacent mountain peaks with a river valley that runs in-between; the Hooffields live on the west mountaintop while the McColts live on the east. According to Twilight Sparkle, little information about the Smokey Mountains exists in books, but the information available states that the mountains are home to "the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria". In a flashback, the Smokey Mountains have dense trees and a freshwater river, but as a result of the Hooffields and McColts' feud, the trees have all been chopped down and the river has dried up. As of the end of the episode, the Hooffields and McColts are working together to restore the valley to its former glory. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Ma Hooffield's in-game description states, "Quite happy with her agricultural labors -- at least, when she's not chucking gourds at her neighbors." Big Daddy McColt's in-game description states, "This pony is part of a huge family feud that his neighbors consider incredibly rude!" Quotes :Big Daddy McColt: Ma Hooffield? We promise we won't fight you no more. :Ma Hooffield: Us too, except we promise not to fight you. I suppose it doesn't matter who's right. We're both wrong. :Big Daddy McColt: That's one thing we can agree on. :— The Hooffields and McColts :Ma Hooffield: The McColts are gonna help us rebuild our homes! Good ones this time. :Big Daddy McColt: And the Hooffields are gonna help us grow some crops! :— The Hooffields and McColts Gallery See also * * * ru:Семья Хуффилдов и МакКольтов Category:Families Category:Farmers Category:Supporting characters